(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing management apparatus, a printing management method, and a computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A system is known in which target print data is transmitted via a communication path such as a network to a printer, and in which the printer performs printing. For example, when a user is to perform printing while being away from his/her home or office, the user uses such a system.